Winthrop Roan, Jr.
|gender = Male|DOD = |clearance = |affiliation = Ruff Stuff (formerly) Team America Stark Industries (formerly) (formerly) (formerly)|status = Alive|tv series = Team America (13 appearances) Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (3 appearances)|actor = KJ Apa|image = R U Reddy.png|movie = Avengers: Endgame|comic = Avengers: Endgame Prelude - Thunderiders}} Winthrop "R. U. Reddy" Roan, Jr. squandered much of his wealthy father's money in high profile loose living. When his father gave him an ultimatum, he began a career in rock music, but he soon gave up on it in favour of motorcycles--a move that prompted his father to cut him off completely. The brash and outspoken Winthrop joined Team America in an effort to earn enough money to pay his father back. Biography To be added... Personality Winthrop Roan, Jr. is hot headed, impulsive, totally fearless and, according to HYDRA's file on him, possibly mentally unstable. He will attempt anything, no matter how dangerous or stupid, to win. Powers and Abilities Powers * Gestalt Telepathy: '''Reddy shares a mental link with the four other Team Americans. The five of them can project their collective physical skills, strength and knowledge into another person without diminishing their own abilities in anyway. Abilities * '''Accomplished Musician: As a former member of the rock band "Ruff Stuff", Reddy is a talented singer, guitar player and is well versed in music. * Expert Stunt Rider: Reddy is an expert motorcycle stunt rider. Equipment Weapons * Shotgun: After being pursued by armed men in a pickup truck, Reddy disarmed one and used his assailant's shotgun to blow out their vehicle's tires. Other Equipment: * Flares: Reddy carried a number of flares during their infiltration of Ashes' compound in order to rescue Honcho. Originally planning to use them to signal for help if necessary, Reddy instead used them to create a distraction allowing the Team to escape. * Ashes' "Dust of Death": 'A compound, discovered by Ashe, that dissolves living cells on contact. Reddy carried a container of the dust, that he took from Ashe, to threaten Ashes' cult and allow the Team to escape. Vehicles * 'Team America '''[https://marvel-cinematic-universe-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Team_America#Vehicles '''Super Stunt Chopper]: '''Reddy regularly uses one of Team America's Super Stunt Choppers. * 'Team America '[https://marvel-cinematic-universe-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Team_America#Vehicles '''Super Stunt Dirt Bike]: '''Reddy regularly uses one of Team America's Super Stunt Dirt Bikes. * 'Dirt Bike: '''Reddy used a 250cc dirt bike provided by the Team's Egyptian hosts during their stay near the Sahara Desert for an Unlimited Class Racing event. * 'Marauder's Super Stunt Chopper: Reddy used the Marauder's motorcycle when it was temporarily left to the Team by the Marauder. Facilities * Wrench's Winnebago: A custom-built recreational vehicle owned by Wrench. Throughout their career, it has served on and off as the Team's headquarters. * Team America Headquarters: A garage located in Hoboken, New Jersey, it housed the Team's vehicles and equipment. * New Avengers Facility: The primary base of operations used by the Avengers after the defeat of Ultron and the establishment of the team's new roster. Team America honed their powers here under the Avengers supervision. Relationships Family * Winthrop Roan, Sr. - Father Allies * Team America ** James McDonald/Honcho ** Wolf ** Luke Merriweather/Cowboy ** Leonard Hebb/Wrench ** Georgianna Castleberry * Ruff Stuff - Former Band * Avengers ** Steve Rogers/Captain America ** Anthony Stark/Iron Man † - Former Employer ** Thor ** James Rhodes/War Machine ** Scott Lang/Ant-Man ** Sam Wilson/Falcon ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch ** Bruce Banner/Hulk - Former Teammate ** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Nick Fury * Maria Hill * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Phil Coulson ** Daisy Johnson ** Melinda May ** Leo Fitz ** Jemma Simmons * Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider - Temporary Enemy * Masters of the Mystic Arts ** Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange ** Wong * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Peter Quill/Star-Lord ** Drax the Destroyer ** Mantis ** Nebula ** Groot ** Rocket Raccoon * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Golden Tribe ** T'Challa/Black Panther ** Shuri * Dora Milaje ** Okoye * Jabari Tribe ** M'Baku * Wakandan Royal Guard * Border Tribe * Brunnhilde/Valkyrie * Aragorn * Korg * Miek * Pepper Potts * Hope van Dyne/Wasp * Gamora (time-traveled version from 2014) * Einherjar * Ravagers ** Kraglin Obfonteri * Howard the Duck Enemies * HYDRA ** Supreme Hydra * Hammer Industries * Aida † * Watchdogs ** Anton Ivanov/Superior † * A.I.M. * Thanos † (time-traveled version from 2014) * Nebula † (time-traveled version from 2014) * Black Order ** Ebony Maw † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Proxima Midnight † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Corvus Glaive † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Cull Obsidian † (time-traveled version from 2014) * Chitauri (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Leviathans (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Chitauri Gorillas (time-traveled version from 2014) * Outriders (time-traveled version from 2014) * Sakaarans (time-traveled version from 2014) Appearances External Links Category:Heroes Category:Team America (TV series) Characters Category:Reality-199999 Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Millionaires Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Telepaths Category:Stark Industries Employees Category:Musicians